The GI Training Program of the University of Virginia Health Sciences Center is committed to develop investigators dedicated to careers in academic gastroenterology, continuing the tradition established by Thomas Jefferson, who hired the institution's first gastrointestinal scientist. The foundation of this training program is a newly invigorated research environment, which has grown steadily over the past three years in size, funding, and productivity, and is designed to produce similarly productive and dedicated investigators. Fundamental features of the post-doctoral training curriculum include participation in direct basic and clinical research participation in direct basic and clinical research participation, and a comprehensive program of didactic instruction and enrichment activities aimed at providing a solid foundation in biomedical sciences and the latest reach techniques. Research Areas and Disciplines. The foundation of this program is the leadership of enthusiastic investigators applying state-of-the-art techniques to fundamental questions of gastrointestinal health and disease. The broad range of research interests of the faculty is unified by a core of related disciplines which are common to every trainee's trainers experience. The majority of trainees will undertake training in laboratory research, applying the tools of molecular biology, genetics, and immunology to GI questions. Training is offered in several disciplines: Immunology, Molecular Biology, Signal Transduction, Physiology, Cancer Biology, Genetics and Epidemiology and Health Evaluation Sciences. Seven research teams apply these disciplines to the study of digestive disease, with a rich network of collaborations both inside and outside the Division. For the trainees pursuing clinical investigation, a rigorous curriculum in quantitative sciences including Outcomes Research, Biostatistics, and Epidemiology is also available in collaboration with the Epidemiology and Health Evaluation Sciences faculty. Level of Training, Background and Number of Trainees. This new application is focused on pre- and post-doctoral training. Post-doctoral training is offered to individuals holding MD, MD-PhD, or relevant degrees. Four post-doctoral positions are requested, with two post- doctoral fellows beginning training each year and remaining in research training for a minimum of two years supported by this award. In addition, four positions are requested to support a two-year predoctoral training fellowship for students completing an undergraduate degree or enrolled in medical school. This number of positions will be achieved after the first three years of the program, which will be built incrementally. Training Facilities. Research training will take place in the existing laboratories of the research mentors, a group of established as well as young investigators, with extensive collaborative interactions. Laboratories are located on the University of Virginia Health Sciences Center campus that includes almost 450,000 square feet of state-of-the- art space dedicated to research.